


stay in my heart

by 0409



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blond Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff, M/M, kissing and handholding, thats it just lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-04-19 12:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0409/pseuds/0409
Summary: Richie Tozier’s room is Eddie’s favourite place in Derry.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	stay in my heart

**_RICHIE TOZIER’S ROOM _**is Eddie’s favourite place in Derry. It had posters around the disappearing blue-colored walls, all of different movies (_Back to the Future, Ghostbusters, Stand By Me_, you name it) and different rock bands (_The Rolling Stones, Bon Jovi, Metallica_—shiny and untouched, Richie’s most prized possession) and even polaroid photos hung up. Some of the photos were of Frank and Maggie and Richie, and some were of the Losers with dates written at the back and what they’ve done; and mostly, it was Richie and Eddie. Eddie and Richie. Whatever they were doing that day.

His bed was pressed against a wall corner, right under the big window that overlooks the neighborhood. Sometimes, Eddie thinks its scary, but most times, it’s fun and stupid, with Richie holding him in his arms and the both of them looking out the window and making stories about Richie’s neighbors.

(“They’re on their way to their cousin’s birthday party,” Richie points to a girl with bangs and short blonde hair. “It’s his sixth birthday party.”

Eddie blinks. “Does that entail that it’s his sixth birthday party of the year?”

Richie’s hold around on his waist tightens as he lets out a sharp bark of laughter. “Oh my, Eds.”)

When Eddie walks in, the sunlight hits his eyes and he looks down as he blinks it out. The smell of a burning candle hits his nose and he smiles. Maggie often lights candles in here, says Richie’s “boy smell” can finally be gone. He closes the door quietly; tuning out Richie and Maggie talking downstairs, about pancakes, Eddie thinks.

He sighs and walks over to the bed, picking up stray clothes as he does so and throws it over to Richie’s desk. Now, Richie’s desk was another story—there were probably five books stacked up there.

(Eddie squints his eyes and nods. Yup, five books.)

And paper _everywhere_! Eddie doesn’t know how Richie can even work there, or even read! He wonders what book is Richie reading right now. Maybe they’ll get to read later. Eddie smiles at the thought and quickly covers his face with his palms at the thought of being with Richie later at night.

_My god!_, he thinks, _you’re seventeen-years old! And you still blush over Richie Tozier? You’ve been friends with him since you were ten!_

Eddie groans a little and throws himself on Richie’s bed, wrapping himself with the blanket and squishing his face against the pillow. It smells like Downy, the April flowers one and it is so, _so_ Richie that it makes Eddie bite his lip and inhale the scent. He’d always loved how Richie smells—like laundry detergent and some honey. Today, he’ll probably smell like grass and smoke (had hung out with Beverly earlier this morning) and maybe Eddie wouldn’t mind much.

He sighs against the pillow and fists the blanket again. “Been friends with him since I was ten,” he mumbles out, “and been in love with him since I was fourteen.”

He closes his eyes and shoves his against the blanket. He sighs. He wishes Richie was beside him.

Being with Richie, he thinks. He thinks it’s the best thing that’s happened to him in Derry (second to meeting the Losers, of course). He smiles against the blanket as he thinks about it, body curling and letting his elbows rest against his knees. Richie, Richie, Richie. _God_. He thinks they’re best friends moreso than lovers, but he thinks it’s the greatest thing ever.

It wasn’t the cutest thing, how they fell in love. But Eddie does know this: there wasn’t a moment in his life where he did not love Richie Tozier. He thinks that he fell in love with Richie the first they met and fell in love and fell in love and fell in love with him in all of their little and big moments together. He thinks that he’d spent his last years of his childhood and the next years of his teenage years falling in love with Richie. He lets out a sigh and stares at the blanket; falling in love with Richie is part of him now.

He huffs out a sigh again and pokes his head out of the blanket and stares up at the ceiling. Richie was _ridiculously_ rich—and he had shown it through his room. The ceiling was adorned with glow in the dark stars and moons and planets that was littered _everywhere_. And that says a lot; Richie’s room was almost as big as Eddie’s living room! It messes up with Eddie sometimes.

Oh yeah, the stars. Eddie looks at each star and a smile graces his lips at how each one means a lot to him, has so many stories about them that Richie whispers to him at night, at the gentle hour of 11pm because they’re both always too tired at night, wrapped up in each other’s arms, Richie’s breath tickling Eddie’s ear as they stare up.

(“That’s the star of BNHA-7236,” Richie whispers, sleep tickling his voice as he presses a soft kiss to Eddie’s cheek. Eddie laying beside him, but legs tangled with his.

“Yeah,” he whispers back. “I think it’s full of tree-sized flowers and racoons for princes.”

His hands find Richie’s and he intertwines them, rubbing his thumb on the back of Richie’s hand. Richie hums and Eddie moves up, pressing a kiss against his jawline.

“I think the flowers would be sunflowers,” Richie hums, “it would make sense.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Eddie furrows his brows. Richie lets out a soft laugh and tightens his grip on their hands.

“How so, my dear Eds?”

“Well, for starters,” Eddie lists, “sunflowers are already tall—”

“To _you_.”

“Shut the fuck up. As I was saying, they’re _already_ tall and it would be too obvious. It should like, hibiscus or lilies.”

“Well, dear Eds, this is where I contradict—”)

The door opens and a grin forms on Eddie’s lips. Richie Tozier, humming, walks inside the room and his face brightens up immediately.

“Lovely Eds!” he grins and walks over to Eddie-shaped lump on his bed. “My, you’re a sight.”

“Thank you,” mumbles Eddie.

He watches as Richie (un)gracefully falls on top of the lump.

“Eugh,” they both say.

“Richie,” he whines after a moment of Richie laying there silently. “Come here.”

There’s shuffling and huffing as Richie accidentally kicks Eddie’s legs before he’s right beside Eddie, pushed against the corner and also under the blanket. He pops his head out of the blanket and winks at Eddie.

“Stop,” Eddie mumbles through the blanket. “Hold my hand right now.”

He watches as Richie sits up and leans against the wall, smiling at him. Eddie feels alive again.

The sun hits Richie in the softest and warmest way, skin looking like honey, sunlight glinting off his glasses, hooded eyes staring at Eddie. His hair looks unreal beneath the sunlight and Eddie takes a deep breath as Richie takes hold of one of Eddie’s hand and hums softly. Eddie belatedly realizes that he’s singing one of his favourite songs right now; _lovesong_ by the cure.

He watches as Richie softly massages his hands, singing so softly. “_Whenever I’m alone with you_,” Richie sings, looking at him as his glasses slip down his nose and Eddie giggles softly. “_You make me feel like I am free again_.” Richie continues, bringing Eddie’s hand up and presses a kisses on his palm, where the scar is.

“Unfair,” Eddie whispers and sits up to move closer to Richie. Even when they’re sitting, Richie is still taller than him. He clears his throat and arranges the blanket around his legs and then smiles at Richie. He leans closer and presses a soft kiss on Richie’s lips and pulls away with a pout when Richie starts giggling halfway.

“What?” he pouts.

“Nothing, my love,” Richie sings softly and cups Eddie’s cheeks. He presses their noses together and kisses Eddie. “Nothing at all, my bee.”

“You always do that,” Eddie mumbles and grabs hold of Richie’s wrists. He pulls them away from his face and intertwines their hands again, setting them on his lap. “You always laugh when we kiss.”

“’Cause I feel giddy, baby,” Richie rhymes and Eddie doesn’t stop the smile on his face. “You make butterflies happen on my stomach, ya know?”

“’Kay,” Eddie rolls his eyes and lets out a laugh at Richie’s offended look. “Sorry, I didn’t know you feel that way, Rich.”

“Oh my dear Eddie!” Richie gasps like a southern Belle and Eddie bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Oh, I’ve been in _lahv_ with you for years!”

“Hm?” Eddie raises a brow and quickly leans up to kiss Richie’s nose. Richie blinks at him. “I’ve been in love with you for years, too.”

Richie leans his head against the wall and looks at Eddie through hooded eyes and grins. “Well? Kiss me then.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “What happened to the accent?”

Richie shakes his head and pulls away from Eddie’s hand and wraps his hands around Eddie’s waist. Eddie laughs softly and moves until he’s sitting on Richie’s thighs, removing Richie’s hands off his waist and intertwining them with his instead.

“Hello, Eds,” Richie grins, tilting his head up and Eddie hums.

“Hi.”

Richie snorts and kisses him, soft and slow. Eddie smiles and moves closer to Richie, as the hold on their hands tighten. Birds sing outside the window and Eddie grins, pulling away slightly and Richie catches his bottom lip between his teeth. Eddie kisses him again and pulls away quickly.

“You make me shy,” Eddie laughs and loops his arms around Richie’s neck and the laugh Richie lets out makes him shove his face against Richie’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Richie laughs, hugging Eddie and swaying them softly. “You make me shy, too, Eds.”

Eddie pulls away and smiles at Richie. He pushes his glasses up and presses a quick kiss on his nose. “Sing for me?” he asks sweetly and takes Richie’s hand in his. Richie grins at him.

“Of course, my darling muse!” Richie cries out and kisses Eddie again. “Does my audience have any requests?”

“Hmm,” Eddie muses, pressing a kiss on Richie’s wrist. “_Like a Virgin_.”

“Now, I don’t wanna lie, Eds.”

“_Please_ just sing.”

Eddie stifles a laugh as Richie rolls his eyes but begins singing. “_I made it through the wilderness_!” Richie sings, leaning closer to Eddie and shaking him through their intertwined hands. Eddie laughs and leans closer to press a kiss on the side of his mouth. Richie continues singing and Eddie continues laughing at him.

“_Like a virgin_,” Richie grins, raising his brows at Eddie, who laughs.

“_Touched for the first time_,” Eddie sings softly, voice cracking embarrassingly and they both laugh loudly, leaning against each other. Richie presses a kiss on his knuckles and laughs, adjusting his glasses.

“My, the real-life Madonna!” he teases and Eddie shoves at his shoulder playfully.

“Beep beep,” he giggles and kisses Richie’s cupid bow. “I told _you_ to sing.”

“What kind of concert is this!” Richie cries, holding Eddie’s wrists and shaking him. “The audience always sings along, you know!”

“I’ve never been to a concert,” Eddie pouts and Richie quickly kisses it away.

“I’ll give you a concert, baby!” Richie kisses his wrists and grins at him, “maybe even invite the other Losers, I’ll be Bon Jovi for you, baby.”

“Please,” Eddie laughs, “no, thank you.”

“_Living on a prayer_!”

“Shh!” Eddie laughs, covering his mouth and Richie closes his eyes, continuing to sing, even if it’s muffled.

Richie pulls his hands away and sighs deeply, shaking his head. “They rejected Van Gogh at first, too, you know.”

“Shut _up_,” Eddie laughs and sits back and grins at Richie. Richie grins back and runs a hand through Eddie’s hair.

“Your roots are growing,” he points out and Eddie nods with a frown. Beverly had bleached his hair blond weeks ago and his hair had already grown longer.

“It annoys me,” Eddie huffs. “Might go back to black soon or my hair will grow too long.”

“I like it,” Richie murmurs, pulling him close. “My honey.”

“Me too,” Eddie hums, leaning closer and presses a kiss on Richie’s jaw. “I think I’d let Bev bleach it again.”

“Do you think I should bleach mine too?” Richie asks and Eddie hums, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Richie snorts and shoves his face away, making Eddie laugh.

“Stop, stop, all right, I won’t!” Richie laughs and Eddie quickly hugs him.

“I’m just joking!” he laughs, leaning away and kissing him. “I think you’d look cute, though.”

“Really?” Richie smirks, tilting his head to the side. “Maybe I can color it blue. Make the old ladies go wild.”

“Yeah,” Eddie snorts. “Make them think you’re the devil.”

“Don’t worry, Eds,” Richie says, hugging him closer. “They already do. Think your ma is the leader, in fact.”

Eddie laughs against his neck, a sweet sound that makes Richie grin. “She thought you were the one who bleached my hair,” he laughs and rests his cheek on Richie’s collarbone. He presses a kiss there. “Says we both got possessed as you did it.”

“I possessed Bev,” Richie whispers it like a secret and Eddie laughs quietly. “Ever noticed how Bev seemed weird when she bleached your hair?”

“Maybe that’s why she kissed me,” Eddie jokes along and Richie laughs loudly.

“Dare I say,” Richie gasps, “do I got me some _competition_?”

Eddie shakes his head with a grin and plays with Richie’s fingers. “You’re the only one for me,” he whispers and smiles when Richie surges forward and kisses him hard.

“And I, to you, my baby Eds,” he whispers against his lips and kisses him again. “I’m yours forever, Eds.”

“Good,” Eddie murmurs and brings their hands up and softly kisses each of Richie’s fingers. Richie hums against the silence and intertwines his other hand with Eddie’s. Maybe he’ll sing _lovesong_ again, a song he thinks that was made for him to sing to his Eds.

He watches as Eddie softly kisses his palm and then his wrist, where his vein beats and he feels warmth and love spread like wildfire through his chest. “Fuck,” he whispers and Eddie glances at him. “I’m so in love with you.”

Red colors both of their cheeks and Eddie grins. He presses a kiss again and leans forward to kiss Richie’s cupid bow. “I’m so in love with you, too,” he grins cheekily.

Richie grins and lets Eddie play with his hands, something he’s noticed that Eddie loves to do. He doesn’t know why, he knew Eddie wasn’t someone who’d been into PDA but then he kissed him that night at the clubhouse and Eddie’s just…just.

(_just the cutest. the sweetest. the loveliest. the prettiest. the cheesiest._)

Eddie hums a song, maybe another one by Madonna, and softly massages Richie’s palm, his finger making circles around the scar and Richie feels like crying—feels like crying out his heart for this boy. He watches as he softly kisses the scar again and whispers, “I love you here.”

“What?” Richie whispers, wanting to curl his hand around Eddie’s.

Eddie looks up and grins, kissing the scar again. “I love you here,” he kisses the scar, then his knuckles, “and here,” his wrist, “and here,” leaning closer and kissing his cupid’s bow, “here,” he looks at Richie and kisses him softly, “and most especially here.”

Richie breathes out a laugh and puts his hand on the back of Eddie’s neck, feeling his heart explode, like he’s been alive to be kissed by Eddie Kaspbrak and he doesn’t think he’s been more grateful. He holds Eddie close and grins, playing with the ends of his hair, looking at each of the freckles on his face and then his eyes. “You,” he whispers, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. “Will be the death of me, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

Hands cup his face and he opens his eyes. “Richie Tozier,” Eddie says once they make eye contact, “you will the death of me, too.”

“Now,” Richie jokes, “no originality, eh?”

Eddie laughs and rolls his eyes, moving closer and hugging him, head resting on his neck. “Not everyone’s poetic like you, Shakespeare.”

Richie laughs and wraps his arms around Eddie, falling sideways to lay on the bed and giggling at the groan Eddie lets out. “Owie,” he says and Richie snorts.

“Baby.”

“Now’s not the time for nicknames, fucker.”

“I’m not calling you baby,” Richie groans as he tries to kick the blanket over them, kissing Eddie’s temple, “I’m insulting you.”

There’s silence as Eddie tries to make the blanket cover both of them and as Richie lays peacefully and sleepily. He hums when Eddie shuffles again and presses their cheeks together.

“Baby is _not_ an insult,” Eddie mumbles and Richie snorts, tangling their legs together. He groans loudly when Eddie’s cold feet touches his thighs.

“Wear socks next time, asshole,” he grumbles, eyes closing but a smile forms on his lips when he feels Eddie take his glasses off for him. “Your feet are always too cold.”

“Can’t help it,” Eddie mumbles through a yawn before kissing his jaw. “Sleep time for the babies.”

Richie hums and tightens his grip around Eddie, “All right,” he turns his head and hopes he’s kissed Eddie’s forehead and smiles sleepily at the hum the other lets out. He nuzzles his face against Eddie’s hair and murmurs, “Goodnight, baby, love you.”

“Night,” Eddie mumbles, pressing another kiss to Richie’s neck, “I love you.”

Richie hums softly and holds Eddie close in his arms. He forgot that he was supposed to come back down to help Maggie with chores. He snorts. Oh, well.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to experiment with writing places n stuff but it turned into mushy and sappy reddie oh well. hope u liked this hehe this was a mix and a word vomit of all the hcs i post in my [twitter](https://twitter.com/itminiseries) !! kudos n comment if u wanna they bring love in my heart !<3


End file.
